Suspect
by MsRiRy
Summary: How did Sakura get herself into this mess? GaaraSakura with some chaotic Naruto  OneShot,Lime juice included.


This was a challenge fic for the LJ Lethal Empathy. Rated Teen for lime drops and potty mouth.

Disclaimer: Naruto and his friends belong to Kishimoto. Not me, never me. I just created the plot bunny.

* * *

Sakura doubted she could survive much more of this. 

The conference was conceived as a way to share and compare medical techniques between the five nations. Senior medical professionals from each village provided the instructional sessions. Sakura had been bored out of her mind for the last three days.

Nothing discussed so far had been informative. Most of the life saving procedures covered she had learned early in her apprenticeship. Konoha's own medics had used these practices for years. She easily outclassed her fellow participants and a majority of the instructors. It was a shame she couldn't step in and teach these shumucks some real healing. Sakura could've pictured the frowns of disapproval at the ideal that a 22 year old Chûnin possessed more knowledge than all of them combined. The only thing that had gotten her through these last few days had been the unexpected appearance of the Kazekage.

A lack of qualified experience had prompted Suna's medical team to join the conference. And, from what Sakura had seen so far, they truly needed this training. She didn't think that would require the presence of their Kazekage. Naruto had let slip that his actual motive was to obtain a local contract initiative. If he succeeded the flow of income would help Sunagakure reestablish their military force. Gaara's dignity and pride would not allow him to rely on Konoha for much longer.

He hadn't been the only dignitary to sit in on the proceedings; Iwa's own shadow had stopped by on several occasions. Sakura was never sure if this was an extension of Stone's hospitality as the host nation or, intended to keep track of the visiting Kage. Whatever his reasoning, Gaara provided Sakura with a necessary distraction from the endless monotony.

Sakura quickly noticed that he had certainly grown into an attractive man. Who was she kidding; the guy was some serious eye candy. She'd taken to daydreaming about him during classes.

Nothing like the immature, girlish misconceptions she had of Sasuke. But, hours and hours of sinful fantasies, often so creative that she had to break from the image or risk shaming herself in front of the whole class.

Gone was the small, red headed creep from their youth. Developed to maturity had the awkwardly thin teenager who once shied away from human contact. Just earlier today, she'd been so captivated by the mess of long crimson hair, subdued at his collar with a leather tie, that she narrowly missed the command to stand as Gaara left the room.

But fantasizing about the Kazekage had been the least of her worries. Sakura's problems had started almost immediately.

Tsunade had demanded that Sakura take a travel companion and no way was Naruto willing to let her go alone. So, together they arrived in Iwagakure, only to be informed that due to unforeseeable circumstances there was only a single room reserved for them. Naruto had loudly commented in the hotel lobby that it'll be ok because they slept together all the time. Sakura, extremely embarrassed, had snatched the keys out of the receptionist hands and threw Naruto into the waiting elevator.

In three days time, Naruto had progressed from insulting the chef about a lack of decent Ramen, to causing a massive blackout with a misplaced Rasengan. Sakura had even surmised that the hotel considered them the prime suspects in a rash a recent break-ins.

On top of avoiding Naruto's flailing limbs while he slept and pleading with the hotel manager to not evict them, Sakura, had gotten herself an admirer.

The young man had latched onto her almost instantaneously. He was an insignificant medic from a ninja village on the outskirts of Iwa. Not particularly handsome but, attentive; he vaguely reminded her of Lee. Sakura didn't think much of it at the time. If she could handle Lee she could certainly manage this boy. Naruto hadn't found anything suspicious about him, though; Naruto didn't count anyone as untrustworthy until they proved otherwise. So, if he sat next to her in class, or ate every meal with her, or took her around the village, or even met her in the hallways or at the bathhouse; it was nothing to be paranoid over.

He's just admiring a beautiful and talented Kunoichi, Naruto had commented, in Gaara's presence none the less.

Maybe she should have worried. Maybe she should have gotten suspicious over his constant appearances, especially, since he wasn't even staying at the same hotel. She should have paid more attention to how he always sat a little too close or that he intruded into her personal space.

The boy was a thief; a petty criminal with a wandering eye and sticky fingers who, had used her as a front for his illegal activity in the hotel. The punk had even stored his ill-gotten goods in her travel bag.

If she hadn't turned her bag inside out in search of a hair clip, Sakura would have never discovered the strange object. The item resting in her hand had been an elaborate diamond and ruby broach. It certainly hadn't belonged to her.

Apparently, it had belonged to the plump, middle aged woman sitting in the bath with her. Catching sight of the broach, the woman proceeded to screech obscenities at a clueless Sakura, accusing her of stealing. Sakura had stood in disbelief, attempting to understand exactly what was happening, just as the door leading to the changing rooms had flown open revealing her classmate.

Deciding that he had accumulated enough stolen goods, the man had sought a quick exit, not anticipating that Sakura would be holding his stash.

The other women screamed. Sakura had already dived into the water to cover her nudity before realizing her mistake. His agenda was her bag and she had left it unattended. Sakura had risen from the heated pool to make a grab for the bag. The mediocre bastard had been more adept than she had originally given him credit for. He had tossed a smoke tag in the attempt to distract her but, Sakura was no fool. She had snatched the bag and dashed to the other side of the pool before the tag exploded.

In the ensuing chaos, Sakura's accuser had left to inform her equally portly husband and the authorities. Naruto, who had been next door in the men's bath, had heard the commotion, and Sakura's voice, and had proceeded to burst straight through the connecting wall. Sakura was washed out of the pool, caught in a wave created by the collapsing wall. Several doppelgangers later, and Naruto had captured the thief.

Hence, this all led to Sakura's current predicament. While Naruto stayed behind to play the hero, something he was really good at, Sakura was hiding, clinging to the outside of the building on the 12th floor, soaking wet and naked, except for a small towel.

Honestly, she couldn't handle much more of this. How did she get into these predicaments? She was now an accessory to a crime, the jewels were found in her possession.

Damn Iwagakure and their over crowded streets and super tall buildings. The streets below were crawling with people, from security personnel leery of a possible threat to their clients to officials looking for the burglar (her) and, of course, several hundred curious spectators. Sakura couldn't head downward. She didn't relish spending a night in jail….naked.

Sakura gingerly moved, chakra keeping her toes stuck to the wall, one hand clinging for balance the other griping the towel over her chest. As Sakura neared the roof and the exclusive row of penthouses, she caught a break, a suite with the balcony doors thrown open to the night air. Climbing over the railing, she stuck her head in and noticed the interior was pitch black.

_Thank Kami, it's empty_, Sakura praised her good luck. She could snatch one of the robes provided by the hotel and sneak back to her quarters before the occupant returned.

Keeping to the main room, Sakura opened the closet and pulled out the first item she touched. This didn't resemble the robe in her room. She squinted, a matter of fact it look very familiar.

"The authorities said the culprit was a jewel thief, not a cross-dresser."

_NOOOOOOOOO_, Sakura froze. She knew that voice. It haunted her dreams, sleeping or otherwise. Trying to keep her composure, Sakura calmly replaced the robe before turning to face the Kazekage.

"This is not what it looks like. I can explain."

Gaara stood in front of a set of doors obviously leading to his bed chamber. Casually clothed in a simple pair of pants and short, netted shirt, he quietly waited, giving her the chance to elaborate.

"Well, you see, that boy, my admirer, he was stealing...in the bath...and Naruto." _Damn it_, she couldn't talk sensibly with him standing there. Staring at her, while she was barely decent, in a towel, that covers practically nothing.

"Your admirer was after more than just your attention," Gaara dryly remarked.

_What?_ Sakura was taken aback. _Did he just insult her?_

Grinding her teeth, Sakura snapped. "Yes, apparently he was." She didn't have to stand here and take this crap. It had been an extremely stressful day, she didn't need his sarcasm.

"Well if you would excuse me, Kazekage-sama. I will remove myself from your esteemed presence."

Grasping at the last strings of her dignity, Sakura straightened her shoulders and raised her chin, keeping a firm clasp on her towel. She would not quaver before him.

"I never said you could leave," Gaara slowly stalked towards her.

Bravado gone, she fled to the front door. _He was going to turn her i__n_, Sakura panicked. She just got her free hand around the knob when he appeared behind her in a flurry of sand.

"Right now, the authorities are scouring the hotel looking for that young man's accomplice," Gaara calmly mused.

"Going to play Good Samaritan and turn me in?" Sakura smart mouthed, tilting her head to observe his profile as he loomed over her right shoulder.

"Regardless of Naruto's best intentions," Gaara said as he placed his left palm flat against the door. "You're a suspect until that boy confesses and admits that he worked alone."

Sakura blew out a breath. Sigh. _He was right._"What do you suggest?" by now resigned to her fate.

"Stay." He kissed her long and hard. Wrapping his left arm around her waist, Gaara turned Sakura to face him.

She shivered. This was a hundred times better than any fantasy she could conjure. He flicked his tongue teasingly against her bottom lip before slipping through as she parted them. His mouth was so persuasive, gentle as he urged her tongue to tangle with his, and passionate once she stepped past her initial hesitation.

Sakura moaned. She wanted, needed to touch him, to let him know exactly how much she desired this. How much she desired him. Still gripping the towel in her left, Sakura raised her right to clasp the back of his neck, thrusting her fingers into his soft hair. Slowly his right hand skimmed over her shoulder, fingertips brushing a trail of heat down her arm and across her wrist.

Sakura gave a small cry, and then a whimper as Gaara's mouth roamed from her lips to the sensitive skin below her ear. He gently grasped her hand, easing the grip she had on the towel, allowing it to slip down and puddle at her feet. Now free of that hindrance, Sakura eagerly wrapped her other arm around his shoulder. Gaara placed his forearm under her bottom and lifted her against his chest, walking to his bedroom.

* * *

Sakura dozed, clasped in the arms of her lover, body luxuriously pleased. Content as she was, Sakura missed the disturbance at the front door. Unwilling to awaken her, Gaara eased out from under her, grabbing a fallen sheet to wrap around his hips as he headed for the door. Kankuro burst in once the knob unlocked.

"Gaara, we've got a problem," Kankuro huffed. "Naruto is freaking because he can't find Sakura. He has the whole hotel searching for her."

Raising a nude brow, Gaara smirked. "It's fine Kankuro. Tell Naruto that Sakura is safe." Turning back toward the bedroom and the beautiful woman therein, "You will show your self out the door."

"Gaara, this is serious." Kankuro followed his brother to the bedroom doors. "The Hokage's apprentice is missing. Remember the incident from last night, Sakura was involved and…" Kankuro trailed off.

On Gaara's bed lay a petite feminine figure. She was turned on her side, facing away from them, her back bare, and a bed sheet draped over her buttocks. She had fair peach tinted skin, lean smooth muscles, and pale pink hair. _Sakura!_

Now it was Kankuro's turn to smirk. "I'll just go tell Naruto that Sakura's found a new place to stay." "I'll also make sure the hotel staff knows about your new sleeping arrangements." He rushed out the room to share his findings with Temari.

Sakura, who had slowly waken after Gaara left her side, caught the end of the brother's conversation. Her eyes shot open at the ramifications of such an announcement.

_SHIT!_

* * *

END. No continuation, just a simple one-shot conceived during the holiday hustle. 

Grrrrrrrrr. I don't like the way my stories view on the web. It looks much prettier and organized in Word07 or in OpenOffice at printer view._  
_


End file.
